


David Soul as Rick Blaine in Casablanca

by Megabat



Category: Casablanca (1983)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A wallpaper of David Soul in the 1983 Series Casablanca.





	David Soul as Rick Blaine in Casablanca

Click on the image for the larger version.

As usual this artwork was made for fun. Please do not repost without permission or alter/claim as your own.


End file.
